


[5X2]1A1O3B

by xiari127



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO+R18</p>
            </blockquote>





	[5X2]1A1O3B

ABO设定，发情时的Omega会释放出信息素，Alpha会感受到Omega的信息素，而后两人进行交合。

“新型营养剂？”  
5位高达驾驶员看着各自手中的小药丸，纷纷露出为难的表情。旧联合军少校莎莉耸耸肩膀开始向他们解释该药物的成分和作用。  
因为考虑到长期作战对人体的损害，世界联合的医疗总部便开发了这款高效能营养剂。能够快速的给人体补充营养，修复受损的细胞和肌肉。总体说成分就是高浓度的营养素的复合剂，唯一的区别是会对激素产生催化，增加细胞的活跃度，由此加快身体自身的修复速度。  
“所以说，就是在短时间内让人体机能处于更高效率的状态咯？”卡托鲁若有所思的总结者。  
“这样的东西恐怕会有很强的副作用吧。”杜洛华警惕地把药片放回桌上。  
已经料到会有这样的担忧，莎莉继续解释：  
“成分都是安全的，一直以来的测试情况显示并未有任何副作用。”  
“那么效果如何？”希罗关心的重点还是结论。  
“所以这一次才需要各位试用一下。”莎莉拿出早就准备好的记录本，  
“今天晚上8点，你们一人服用一片，之后分开隔离。我们会对你们24小时内的身体状况的变化进行观察，进行记录。”  
“这样很不好啊~~~~被人当做小白鼠的感觉！”迪奥玩着自己的头发，有些并不乐意的回应。  
“这是一次双盲实验，这五份药丸里面只有两份是真的营养剂，另外三份是安慰剂。谁食用的是真的药丸，只有我们知道。至于如何做选择，就是靠抽签啦。总之，这并不是什么可怕的药物，这一小片的剂量也非常小，很可能药效维持的时间都不会超过12小时。但是以防万一，我们还是会观测24小时内的情况。明白的话，就可以服药了。”  
莎莉将五杯水放在五位高达驾驶员面前。  
“任务了解！”  
“嘛~~~就当做是一次有趣的尝试吧。”  
“我也会对自己的身体情况进行记录的。”  
“说不定杜洛华会抽到安慰剂呢。”  
“哼……无聊！”  
20：00点整，希罗·尤尔、迪奥·麦斯威尔、杜洛华·巴顿、卡托鲁·拉巴巴·威拿、张五飞，五个人吃下莎莉准备的药丸后，回到自己的宿舍，躺在床上，静静地等待着未知的到来……

最开始的不适到来时，迪奥并未发觉。房间四面没有窗户，煞白的灯光打在头顶让人很不舒服。这样像是刻意被关紧闭的感觉所带来的燥热，迪奥只觉得是一种紧张。虽说是被安排了24小时的观察，但似乎考虑到被观察对象的心理变化，观察方式并未被公布，而迪奥也没有在房间内发现监听或是监视设备。他脱下外套扔到地上，翻了个身，玩弄起头发。随着身体逐渐燥热起来，直到汗水顺着发梢落到肩头，迪奥终于发觉有些不太对劲。  
“竟然是我中奖啊……还真是好运气……”  
自嘲地笑笑，迪奥脱下衬衫，只穿了件背心和宽敞的短裤躺在床上。出汗的状况并未消退，随之而来的是一阵莫名的躁动。他说不出那种感觉，但仿佛有什么东西正牵引着，将他所散发出来的气息延伸出去，去试图连接什么。他踉跄下床，歪歪扭扭的走到桌前拿起水杯，而此时的敲门声仿佛变成了救赎。  
——嘭嘭嘭！嘭嘭嘭！  
粗鲁的敲门声，却让迪奥一瞬间放下水杯快速的跑到门口。自动门打开，他看到一双漆黑的眼角，紧紧的盯住他，仿佛在捕捉猎物一般。下一秒黑色头发黑色眼眸的少年将他扑进屋里，粗野地吻住他的脖子。  
“喂喂喂……原来另一个中奖的人是你吗……五飞……”  
长发的少年略微安心的闭上眼睛，似是本能一般的抱住身上的男子，轻轻的呻吟起来。  
安心了。  
这样莫名而饱满的感情充斥在迪奥的体内，他完全不懂到底发生了什么，只是在张五飞吻住他的那一刻，感到万分满足。身上的男子完全不懂什么是礼貌和绅士，像野兽一般，啃咬着他的脖颈、肩膀、锁骨，而这并不令人反感，他甚至用细碎的呻吟声回应了起来。  
奇妙的感觉，却令人无比向往。  
“五飞……啊……吻我……”  
埋在他颈间肆虐的少年终于抬起头，稍长的短发散落在脸上，黑色的眼眸仿佛可以吞噬人心的黑夜。这样的眼神让迪奥有些害怕，但他还是大胆的回应着，然而下一秒对方咬住他的耳垂，沙哑的声音透过耳膜贯穿他的身体，让他整个人为之绷紧。  
“闭嘴！……”  
一只手摸进背心，紧紧握住他的腰，沿着紧致的肌肉线条来回的抚摸。温度随之扩散，迪奥不自觉的扭动着身体迎合着，试图将那只漫无目的的手牵引到正确的地方。下体被握住的时候，原本被压抑的呻吟声再无法控制，将脸埋在对方的肩头，迪奥止不住地呼唤着：  
“嗯……五飞……抓住那里……啊……”  
“不要打断我！”粗鲁的低吼，黑发的男孩原本就暴躁的性格此时被催化一般，愈发的肆意。他握住那个早已挺起的下体，生涩的来回搓动着，手掌的热度和下体的热度融为一体，互相感染着。  
没有停止的呻吟声不间断的响在耳边，让五飞觉得聒噪而兴奋。少年心里的欲望被这样的呻吟点燃，他开始坦诚面对这一切。热烈的回应，粗暴的爱抚，像是烙印一般火热而疼痛。终于，迪奥猛地捉住五飞的脖子，把人拽到自己眼前：  
“五飞……叫我的名字……”  
“迪……迪奥……”  
“嗯……啊……！！”  
张五飞看着自己的手，沾满了白色的液体，怀里的人不住地颤抖，眼神正慢慢失去焦距……那样迷失的表情充满了情欲。  
颤抖的身体紧紧的绷住，液体顺着手掌流到股间，迪奥·麦斯威尔在这一刻告别了16年一如既往的人生，开始了新的人生之门。他喘着粗气，内心的冲动让他无法抑制，明明先前的感觉如此美妙，却无法让人满足。他伸出手，抚摸着五飞的脸庞，手指埋入那细细的发丝里。那样轻柔、那也爱惜。  
“别碰我……啧……嗯……”张五飞的反应令人好笑，他大概是真的没有体验过吧。迪奥笑着推开身上的人，翻身把对方压在身下。散落的亚麻色头发如瀑布一般倾泻，盖住他的身体，盖住五飞的脸。五飞紧紧捉住迪奥的肩膀，有种冲动告诉他要做什么，但是此刻他完全没有主动权。身上的人熟练地摸到他早就发硬的下体，娴熟地搓揉着，并在铃口处恶意地画着圈。  
“迪奥……你这个混蛋……嗯……你……快点！！！！”  
“五飞……你还没有满足吧……哈……我懂啊……你也需要释放一次……不是吗……”  
脱掉身上仅剩的衣服，迪奥一丝不挂的坐在五飞的身上，一手撑着地板，一手扶着火热的下体对准那个不住收缩的穴口，一些液体顺着穴口不住的往外流，滴在五飞的胯间，那样子实在是有些淫靡。  
“我也是第一次呐……用那个地方……其实有点可怕啊……不过它想要的厉害，我也不知道为什么……所以，五飞……来满足它把……它需要你啊……”  
两只手突然用力的掐住迪奥的腰，用力挺起胯部，虽然有些犹豫，但却从五飞的眼神中看不到丝毫的怜惜之意。  
“不要担心……只要是我做的……就是正确的！！”  
火热的下体摩擦着湿润的液体刺入那不断张合的穴口将无尽的欲望堵住，迪奥咬住嘴唇，身体不住的打颤。即便身体一直在不断的渴求着，可得到的瞬间仍然痛到让他叫不出声音。他无比清晰的感受到五飞那火热的下体正在他身体不断地胀大。他只是尝试性的扭动了一下，躺在地板上的人就突然被触动了一般。  
那莫名的压抑感，让人想更多地去释放。五飞紧紧将身上的人抱住，不住地亲吻着他的脸颊，他散落的头发，他不住呻吟地嘴，他赤裸的身体，而后快速地抽插起来。欲望无法被宣泄，感情无法被接纳，身体无法被释放，这一切的一切都怂恿着五飞快速地抽动着下体，狠狠操弄那不断咬紧他的小穴。迪奥·麦斯威尔的喘息声没有停滞地搔弄着他的耳垂，过长的头发绞在他的手臂上搔弄着敏感的皮肤。  
分不清这是欲望，还是是原始动力，亦或是诱惑，还是其他什么。怂恿两个人的，也许是一直压抑在内心的野兽，正破笼而出，咬碎虚伪的假面。  
翻过身把迪奥压在身下，张五飞看着身下早已失神的人，微微张着嘴，不住扭动着腰部渴求着。  
“喂……这是你的愿望吗……你是在渴求我吗……那好吧……！”  
一把握住迪奥还未软掉的下体，五飞开始快速的搓弄，胯部的顶弄一下比一下激烈。喘息声随着节奏起伏，烧断他绷紧的神经，叫嚣着捉出他体内的猛兽。  
是邀请？是索取？是祈求？早已分不清是谁的愿望，最后将欲望推至理智的边缘，倾泻至溃散……

迪奥缓慢地睁开眼睛，煞白的灯光闪着人难受。他慢慢平复着刚刚过于激动的心情，试图让疲惫的身体缓和过来。压在他身上的人纹丝不动，想必刚刚的突发也让他精疲力尽吧。张开手搂住对方，迪奥再一次闭上眼睛。  
这也许是一次不得了的美梦呢……

而此时另外几间宿舍内……  
——三个毫不知情的β——  
希罗：“……”  
杜洛华：“……”  
卡托鲁：“看来我吃的是安慰剂……不知道是谁中奖呢……”


End file.
